My Wild Guy
by LumiLu deaar
Summary: Luhan seorang yang sangat menyukai kebebasan. He loves club, alcohol, dan yeah sex. Namun pertemuannya dengan namja tampan berkulit putih pucat itu membuat perubahan yang besar dalam hidupnya. Siapa namja tampan itu? Dan bagaimana kisahnya?
1. Chapter 1

"Aakh...aakh...aakhh...akhh"

"Kau, nikmat baby...ouhh"

Namja manis itu menggelinjang tiap kali merasakan kejantanan namja itu menyentuh titik nikmat dalam tubuhnya. Namja manis itu bergerak naik turun sesuai genjotan namja di atasnya.

"Akhh, akkh, so bighhh honeyhh..."

"Ahh..Fuckk...Soo tightth..."

"Ur dick..akh myhh favoritehhh"

"Yesssh, babyyh...ahh...ahh"

Namja manis itu menutup matanya dengan mulut terbuka yang terus mengalirkan saliva karena kenikmatan yang sedang melandanya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum puas memandangi ekspresi nikmat yang dirasakan namja manis yang ditungganginya. Namja tampan itu mempercepat gerakannya agar puncaknya semakin dekat.

"Akhh...akkh..akhh..yaah...begituuhh akhh...fasterrhhh" Namja cantik itu semakin mendesah kencang karena namja tampan itu menggenjot dengan tempo yang semakin cepat dan semakin menumbuk prostatnya. Namja tampan itu menaikkan satu kaki namja manis itu dipundaknya dan semakin brutal menggenjot lubang namja manis itu. Namja manis itu mendesah semakin keras karena merasakan kenikmatannya yang semakin dekat. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak semakin keras di atas kasur mewah itu.

"Akhh...im closeeh...akh.. honehhh...akh..akh...honeehh"

CROT CROT CROT

Namja manis itu akhirnya mengeluarkan cairan putih kentalnya. Namja tampan itu terus menggenjot semakin cepat dan brutal pada namja manis itu tanpa memberikan jeda pada namja manis itu.

PLOK

PLOK

PLOK

Suara pertemuan dua kelamin itu terdengar semakin nyaring di kamar itu. Kemudian namja tampan itu segera mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan mengocok-ngocok kejantanannya di depan wajah namja manis itu.

"Eatth, my cumhh babyyhh...AARRGGHHHH"

CROT CROT CROT

Namja manis itu dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya, menjulurkan lidahnya dan membiarkan cairan putih kental itu berceceran pada mulut dan sekitar wajahnya.

OoOoO

.

.

My Wild Boy

By : Lumilu deaar

Boyslove. Rate-M. Mature Contents.

Not for under 18 years old.

Lime. Lemon. Typo(s).

Hunhan and KaiLu as main pair. DLDR. RNR.

**A/N** : Jika tidak suka dengan cerita, cast, yaoi, dan hal-hal lainnya yang ada di ff ini, maka disarankan agar keluar dengan menekan tombol **(x)**. Dan, Disini akan banyak adegan lemon Luhan dengan orang lain. Yang tidak suka boleh tinggalkan ff ini tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun. Gomawoo :)

.

.

OoOoO

Suara alarm membangunkan tidur lelap salah seorang namja yang tidur di ranjang king size itu. Dengan sebelah tangannya namja manis itu mengambil alarm dan mematikannya dengan mata yang masih menutup. Kali ini terdengar dering handphone pada nakas yang ada di sebelah ranjangnya. Namja manis itu pun membuka matanya, mengambil handphone milik namja tampan di sebelahnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi nyaring. Namja manis itu melihat nama 'My Chagi' pada layar yang berkedip-kedip itu. Akhirnya namja manis itu pun meletakkan kembali handphone itu tanpa mengangkat panggilan itu.

Namja manis itu menyibakkan selimutnya dan melihat bercak-bercak merah pada sekujur tubuhnya bahkan bercak merah itu tercetak jelas di kejantanannya. Hhhh, tadi malam mereka memang bercinta dengan panas dan 6 ronde permainan. Yah, namja tampan itu memang menganggapnya sebagai kekasih gelapnya atau selingkuhan dalam bahasa kasarnya. Namun, namja cantik itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai partner sex saja mengingat hubungannya dengan namja tampan ini yang tidak jauh-jauh dari ranjang.

Luhan berniat bangkit dari ranjang yang sedari malam menjadi saksi bisu pergumulannya bersama kekasih orang itu. Namun pergerakannya berhenti saat namja tampan yang tidur bersamanya sepanjang malam itu menarik tangannya dan membuatnya menindih namja tampan itu.

"Mau kemana, My baby Lulu?"

"Aku mau mandi, Kai. Badanku lengket sekali,"

Namja tampan yang bernama Kai itu malah menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya yang berada di dalam selimut tipis pada kejantanan namja cantik yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Ahh, kaii, jangaanh,"

"Baiklah bersiaplah mandi spermaku, babyy,"

Luhan meronta dengan kuat. Karena Kai saat itu tidak memeluk dengan erat maka Luhan bisa lepas dari dekapan Kai. Luhan buru-buru masuk kamar mandi walaupun bokongnya sangat perih akibat perlakuan namja berkulit tan itu. Luhan segera mengunci kamar mandi karena takut Kai masuk dan namja cantik itu yakin bahwa pasti Kai akan menyetubuhinya lagi dan Luhan tahu bahwa namja berkulit eksotis itu tidak akan puas hanya dengan 2 ronde saja. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak masalah, namun mengingat hari ini kelasnya ada ulangan matematika maka membuat Luhan tidak mau melayani namja tampan tersebut.

.

Namja cantik itu menghentikan kegiatan memakan ramyun yang masuk di mulutnya saat namja cantik itu menyadari bahwa namja tampan itu hanya makan sedikit, lalu mengaduk-aduk ramyunnya dengan asal dan tidak kunjung memakan ramyun buatan Luhan. Luhan kemudian mengendikkan bahunya acuh dan memakan dengan tenang ramyunnya.

"Sayang, aku sudah selesai"

Luhan menatap mangkuk Kai yang masih terisi setengah ramyun itu.

"Kau tidak lapar Kai?"

Luhan segera menyumpit dan memakan lagi ramyunnya.

"Hhh, aku lapar, tapi kau tidak memberikan yang aku mau."

Luhan sudah selesai dengan ramyunnya dan menaruh mangkuk itu pada bak cucian yang ada di dapur. Kemudian namja cantik itu mengenakan pelindung tangan, lalu mengambil sponge yang sudah tercampur dengan sabun, menggosok-gosokkan sponge itu pada badan mangkuk dan segera membilas mangkuk itu dengan air yang mengalir dari keran. Namja imut itu menaruh mangkuk pada tempat peralatan makan.

Luhan membalikkan badannya dan kaget saat Kai sudah berada di depannya.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tahu kau bisa membuatku mati jika mengejutkan ku begitu."

Kai hanya tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Luhan akan melewati namja berkulit tan itu namun namja itu menghalangi jalan Luhan.

"Baby, puaskan aku. Please satu kali sajaaa," rengek namja jago dance itu.

Luhan memandang heran pada Kai. Namja cantik itu benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan nafsu besar yang dimiliki namja berbibir tebal di hadapannya.

"Hey, bukankah kau sudah memperkosaku semalaman? Apa itu tidak cukup?" heran namja bemata bulat bak rusa itu.

"Sayang, kau tega membiarkanku tegang begini?" Kai menunjukkan selangkangannya yang tampak menggembung besar itu. Kai juga merutuki pikirannya yang selalu tenggelam dalam fantasi kotor jika sudah berduaan dengan Luhan. Namun, namja tampan itu memang mengakui bahwa luhan sangat menggairahkan dan sangat cantik melebihi kekasihnya dan yeoja-yeoja yang pernah ditemuinya. Membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti berpikiran yang tidak-tidak yang mengakibatkan sesuatu yang berada di tengah selangkangannya menggembung.

Luhan menatap gundukan besar pada selangkangan namja berbadan atletis itu. Namja cantik itu jadi tidak tega dengan partner sexnya itu. Luhan menatap jam hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan kirinya dan mengerti bahwa masih ada sekitar 45 menit lagi sebelum namja itu masuk sekolah dan mengikuti ulangan matematikanya.

Luhan sebenarnya kesal dengan namja itu yang selalu memaksakan kehendaknya dan tidak menghiraukan Luhan. Tadi malam Luhan berkata agar jangan sampai 2 ronde karena Ia akan ulangan namun namja berambut kelam itu tidak mau tahu keadaan Luhan dan malah menyetubuhi namja itu sampai 6 ronde. Namun bukan salah Kai sepenuhnya juga karena Luhan justru akhirnya menyerah dalam kenikmatan yang diberikan Kai kemudian Luhan malah balik menggoda namja berbibir seksi itu sehingga membuat Kai lebih semangat dalam menggarap tubuhnya.

Luhan segera berlutut dan menghadap gundukan besar itu. Namja berbibir merah basah itu membuka retsleting namja berkulit tembaga itu. Luhan memelorotkan celana berbahan kain itu sehingga jatuh pada lututnya. Kemudian memelorotkan bokser bermotif belang-belang dan celana dalam hitam itu dan menyembullah kejantanan yang setengah menegang itu dihadapan wajah Luhan. Kai mendesis lega merasakan kejantanannya telah dibebaskan.

Luhan menggenggam kejantanan itu dan menciumi kejantanan besar yang sering memasuki lubangnya itu. Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat-jilat kepala kejantanan Kai.

"mmmh...mmmmhh"

Luhan menatap ekspresi kenikmatan Kai dengan mulut terbuka menutup itu membuatnya langsung meraup kejantanan Kai sampai Luhan tersedak karena kejantanan besar itu memasuki tenggorokannya. Luhan kemudian memasukan kemudian mengeluar masukkan kejantanan namja berparas menawan itu dengan semangat hingga beberapa kali menyentuh tenggorokannya.

Kai yang merasa kurang puas menggerak-gerakkan kepala Luhan hingga kejantanan besar itu berkali-kali menyentuh tenggorokan Luhan dan membuatnya menahan mual dan mengeluarkan air matanya. Kai mendesis nikmat.

"Ouhh...oohh...ahh...nikmathh"

Luhan yang mengerti bahwa namja tampan itu akan mencapai puncaknya segera mengeluarkan desahan dan lenguhan yang getarannya akan sangat menyenangkan untuk kejantanan Kai.

"Ahh, Fuckk..ahh babyy kauh..pintarrhh"

Kai membuka matanya dan melihat Luhan yang begitu tersiksa karena menelan kejantanannya merasa kasihan dan melepaskan kejantanannya pada mulut mungil namja bertubuh langsing itu. Ia segera menarik kepala namja itu dan menekan rahangnya sehingga lidahnya menjulur keluar yang langsung dibelit lidah Kai. Luhan mengocok-ngocok kejantanan Jongin membuat namja tampan itu sampai pada klimaksnya.

"AAARGHHHH"

Cairan sperma Kai membasahi tangan Luhan dan menetes di permukaan lantai yang dingin.

"Gomawoo, baby... I love you," ujar Kai dengan nafasnya yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"Hmm"

.

.

Luhan menatap lembaran ujian di hadapannya dan mata bulat indahnya bergerak mengikuti baris demi baris angka yang tertera pada lembaran soalnya. Setelah membaca semua soalnya, Luhan menggoreskan penanya untuk menulis jawaban pada lembar jawaban yang disediakan. Luhan memang tidak belajar, namun namja bertubuh langsing ini memang pada dasarnya cerdas jadi soal yang menurut teman-temannya sulit terasa mudah baginya.

Luhan sudah selesai mengerjakan soal matematika itu. Ia kemudian meninggalkan kelas 2-B itu dan memutuskan untuk tidur di perpustakaan sekolah mengingat tenaganya yang terkuras habis-habisan karena ulah Kim Jongin.

Luhan meletakkan sepatunya pada rak sepatu yang berada di dekat pintu perpustakaan. Namja berbulu mata lentik itu kemudian memasuki ruangan ber-AC yang terlihat tenang. Luhan memandang ruangan itu dan manik cokelatnya menemukan tempat yang nyaman untuknya tidur. Luhan mengambil posisi pada bangku cokelat yang terdapat di pojok ruangan tersebut. Ia segera menaruh kepalanya di meja didepannya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, namja yang diam-diam disukai oleh banyak namja itu terlelap dengan damai.

Luhan tidak menyadari bahwa sedari Ia masuk ke perpustakaan itu, gerak-geriknya diamati oleh seorang namja bermata tajam dengan rambut blondenya.

.

Suara bel tanda istirahat berbunyi yang terdengar seperti bunyi lonceng surga bagi hampir keseluruhan siswa-siswi yang berada di XoXo High School membuat anak-anak berhamburan dari kelas.

Ruang kelas 2-B yang dari tadi terisi oleh siswa-siswi yang tampak kacau karena ulangan matematika itu saat mendengar bel tanda istirahat, akhirnya membuat siswa-siswinya mau tidak mau harus mengumpulkan lembar jawaban tadi kepada Shin Seonsaengnim dan membuat siswa-siswi itu pasrah dengan hasil yang akan diterima.

Namja bermata sipit dengan eyeliner tipis yang melingkari matanya menengok-nengokkkan kepalanya seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

"Baekhyun, kau mencariku?" tanya namja bertubuh jangkung yang duduk di belakang namja bereyeliner yang tadi dipanggilnya Baekhyun itu.

"Huh, buat apa aku mencari mu. Kurang kerjaan banget," dengus Baekhyun lalu berniat keluar kelas untuk mencari sahabat dekatnya. Namja dengan tubuh jangkung itu memegang lengan Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau mencari Luhan?" tanya namja bertubuh jangkung itu lagi.

"Iya, bodoh. Kalau sudah tahu, buat apa menanyakannya," sembur Baekhyun kesal.

"Arraseo baby, aku akan menemanimu mencarinya," namja itu tersenyum gaje pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Aku tidak sudi ditemani namja tiang sepertimu, Park Chanyeol."

"Hey, Aku bukan tiang listrik Bacoon! Aku keren, manly, tampan, ma— heey, heey Baekhyun kau mau kemana?"

Baekhyun terus berjalan dengan tangan yang diangkat dan melambai-lambai pada Chanyeol dan tidak memedulikan teriakan Chanyeol sehingga membuat namja tinggi itu mengejar langkah Baekhyun yang keluar kelas.

.

Namja yang sedang menelungkupkan badannya pada meja perpustakaan itu terbangun dari tidur panjangnya,. Mungkin ada 3 pelajaran yang tidak Luhan ikuti mengingat Luhan sudah berada di sana sekitar empat jam yang lalu. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dari meja perpus, menguap beberapa kali, dan melakukan stretching untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal karena tidur dengan posisi tidak nyaman. Luhan sedang berdiri dari kursi yang di dudukinya saat tiba-tiba Ia mendengar suara dering handphone nya membuat Luhan mengeluarkan benda berbentuk segiempat itu dari saku celananya.

8 Misscall

5 New Message

Luhan melihat ada nama Baekhyun, Kai, dan Dongho pada pesan dan panggilan tidak terjawabnya. Luhan segera membuka icon pesan pada layar ponsel tersebut.

_From : Baekhyun _

_Kau dimana?_

_From : Kai_

_Baby, sudah makan siang kan? :*_

_From : Baekhyun_

_Hey, aku mencarimu. Kau dimana skrg?_

_From : Dongho_

_Lu, kutunggu di club nanti malam. Aku merindukan tubuhmu. kkkk _

_From : Baekhyun_

_Angkat telponku bodoh!_

_From : Kai_

_Babyy, kenapa panggilanku tidak kau angkat? _

_Luhan segera membalas pesan dari namja bermata sipit itu._

_From : Luhan _

_To : Baekhyun_

_Ne, aku akan segera kembali ke kelas. Mian tadi aku ketiduran di perpus. _

_From : Luhan_

_To : Kai_

_Ne, aku sudah makan. Mian aku tadi ketiduran di perpus._

_From : Luhan_

_To : Dongho _

_Ne, kau tenang saja._

Luhan saat itu memang sedang mengetik sms itu sambil berjalan sehingga tidak menyadari ada namja yang sedang membawa tumpukkan buku ke arahnya.

BRUK

Luhan jatuh dengan posisi telentang dengan namja yang berada di atas menindihnya. Buku-buku yang dipegang oleh namja tadi berhamburan di sekitar mereka. Luhan menatap manik hitam namja yang saat ini juga sedang memandangnya. Luhan merasakan tatapan tajam namja ini begitu memikat dan seolah-olah menyedot jiwanya. Luhan menelusuri raut wajah di hadapannya. Matanya tajam, alis tipis yang menaungi mata indah itu, hidungnya yang mancung yang sangat cocok untuk bentuk wajahnya, bibir tipis yang tampak ehm menggiurkan, dan garis rahangnya yang memperkokoh ketampanan namja di atasnya. Luhan mengakui bahwa namja ini sangat tampan dan familiar, eh tunggu familiar? Luhan mencoba mengingat-ingat raut menawan namja di atasnya yang saat ini sedang menatapnya juga tanpa berkedip. Rasa-rasanya Luhan pernah bertemu namja yang tersebut. Tapi Luhan tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Namja berwajah rupawan itu segera berdiri dari tubuh mungil yang ditindihnya tadi. Namja itu membereskan bukunya yang berserakan di lantai berwarna putih itu. Luhan juga ikut membantu membereskan buku-buku yang tebalnya melebihi buku Harry Potter itu. Ukh pasti itu sangat berat. Luhan segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu namja tampan itu berdiri.

"Mianhae eh—

Luhan melirik name tag namja berambut blonde itu. Oh Sehun.

"—Sehun-sshi aku tadi ceroboh sehingga tidak melihatmu," Luhan membungkukkan badannya.

"Mianhae, tadi aku juga tidak melihatmu Luhan-sshi," Namja itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya, mengingat buku tebal yang dibawanya membatasi pergerakannya.

"Ah baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Luhan-sshi," Namja tampan itu berlalu dari hadapan Luhan.

"Ne,"

Luhan menatap punggung lebar namja itu sampai menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Luhan yakin sekali pernah melihat namja tampan yang tadi bertabrakan dengannya. Luhan mencoba mengingatnya namun namja bersurai cokelat madu itu tidak bisa mengingat dimana Ia pernah bertemu dengan namja berkulit putih pucat itu. Akhirnya Luhan mengendikkan bahunya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Di sisi lain, namja yang tadi bertubrukan dengan Luhan tersenyum mengingat momen singkat nan mendebarkan namja tampan itu. Namja bersurai blonde itu sebenarnya takut bahwa namja cantik itu menyadari degupan jantungnya yang rasanya mau copot dari tempatnya. Namun, syukurlah, namja cantik itu sepertinya tidak menyadarinya karena namja berbibir semerah apel –buah kesukaan Sehun- itu melamun saat tadi bertindihan dengan Sehun.

"Luhan, kau sangat cantik," ucap namja tampan itu sambil mengingat wajah Luhan yang sangat dekat dengannya tadi.

TBC

Annyeonghaseyoo... Haii, saya newbie disini.. Saya baru buat ff walaupun udah sering bacanya, dan tadaa.. langsung rated M (^^" )a. Mianhaeyo saya mesum sekali, salahkan saja otak yadong saya ini :P.

Oh ya, saya seumuran dengan Kkamjong jadi silahkan reader bebas memanggil saya dengan apa saja,,, chingu, eonnie, kaka, milu, apa saja yang penting jangan panggil saya oppa yaa? karena saya ini cewe tulen reader-nim xD. Terima ksih yang mau menyempatkan waktunya buat baca.. apalagi yg mau ngasih riview, moga rejekinya lancar..

Sekian celoteh abal ini, sekali lgi GOMAWOOO :D


	2. Chapter 2

**FLASHBACK**

Rintik-rintik hujan jatuh membasahi bumi. Butiran-butiran air yang jatuh dari langit itu makin lama makin deras mengguyur.

Di salah satu gedung yang terletak di pinggiran kota itu, tampak hingar bingar-bingar manusia yang asik dalam kenikmatan penuh dosa.

Melepas penat mereka untuk menikmati kesenangan duniawi walaupun hanya sesaat saja.

"Hey, Hun, bersenang-senanglah. Jangan terlalu serius menghadapi hidup, nanti kau cepat tua lho."

ucap namja berambut hitam kelam dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol datar.

"Diam, Park Chanyeol. Ku kira tadi kau mau mengajakku kemana, tapi ternyata kau mengajakku ."

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat dua jarinya membentuk simbol peace dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hey, mengurus perusahaan sementara kau juga bersekolah, bukankah melelahkan. Lihat saja, kerutan-kerutan di dahimu itu –"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol malas. Tangannya terlipat di bagian dadanya.

"—Aku yakin, Kau juga akan ditumbuhi uban jika stress terus-menerus seperti itu."

Chanyeol memandang bartender yang sedang menuangkan minuman di gelas piala Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Dengar, aku tidak membutuhkan hiburan seperti ini. Kau kan tahu aku tidak suka tempat ramai? Aku justru bisa gila jika terus-menerus bersama mu," ucap Sehun sedikit jengkel.

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya dan mengambil gelas berisi kandungan alkohol rendah itu dan meminumnya.

"Ayolaah, kau hanya perlu rileks dan sedikit menikmati malam ini—"

Chanyeol menggerakan gelasnya sehingga cairan alkohol itu bergoyang.

"Jika kau bosan, kau bisa berdansa di dance floor denganku," ucap Chanyeol mencoba membujuk Sehun.

"Terserah kau saja lah," Sehun malas berdebat dengan namja tinggi itu.

Sehun menyamankan dirinya dikursi berbahan stainseel tersebut. Mata tajamnya menjelajah liar melihat suasana dalam club yang ramai itu.

Sehun melihat lautan manusia yang sedang berdansa di dance floor itu dengan gila-gilaan. Ia juga bisa melihat beberapa pasangan yang sedang making out di dalam ruangan besar itu.

Manik matanya sedikit membulat saat matanya menangkap pemandangan yang benar-benar seronok yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Ia sedang memikirkan apakah wanita yang menungging dengan tangannya berpegangan pada tembok itu tidak merasakan sakit mengingat vaginanya yang dipenuhi dua penis besar itu.

"Mmckkmmhhh"

Suara decakan khas orang berciuman membuatnya refleks menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Manik Sehun menatap dengan malas saat melihat Chanyeol sibuk berpagutan liar dengan seorang namja imut.

Lidah mereka tampak saling membelit dan saliva tampak bercucuran keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Chanyeol, get room please!"

"Mmmckkmmhh...mmphhhh..."

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah saat melihat mereka justru saling semakin mengeratkan pagutan bibir dan lidah mereka. Tampak wajah mereka yang bergerak-gerak menikmati bibir pasangan.

Namja imut yang masih adu lidah dengan Chanyeol itu dengan tergesa-gesa membuka kancing celana Chanyeol dan dengan gerakan secepat kilat menurunkan retsleting celana Chanyeol. Dan langsung mengeluarkan penis Chanyeol tanpa menurunkan celana dalam Chanyeol.

Saat namja imut itu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Ia langsung memakan penis Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol mengeluarkan erangan.

"Ouhhh...Ngghh...Baekhyunnhh"

* * *

**OoOoO**

**.**

**.**

**My Wild Guy**

**By : LumiLu deaar**

**Boyslove. Rate-M. Mature Contents.**

**Not for under 18 years old.**

**Lime. Typo(s).**

**Hunhan as main pair. DLDR. RNR.**

**A/N : Disini akan banyak adegan lime, lemon Luhan dengan orang lain. Yang tidak suka boleh tinggalkan ff ini tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun. **

**.**

**.**

**OoOoO**

* * *

Namja imut yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu segera melepaskan kulumannya pada penis Chanyeol. Chanyeol memandang heran pada partner sexnya itu.

"Aku bukan Baekhyun, Yeollie" ujar namja imut kesal. Kaki-kakinya dihentak-hentakkan dengan manja ke lantai dibawahnya. Bibirnya dikerucutkan tanda ia kesal pada Chanyeol.

**CUP**

Chanyeol mencium bibir namja itu sekilas yang membuat namja itu blushing.

Siapa yang tidak senang diperlakukan manis eh? Apalagi yang melakukan adalah namja setampan Chanyeol?

"Mianhae, ne."

"Jangan panggil aku Baekhyun, ne? Aku bukan Baekhyunmu tahu? Selama ini Kau selalu memanggilku dengan nama Baekhyun. Membuatku kesal tahu!"

Namja imut itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari tangannya memijat-mijat penis Chanyeol.

"Baik, sayang, Aahh... aku janji tidak Nggh...memanggilmu Baekhyun lagi. Aaah"

Chanyeol mengerang keenakan saat tangan ahli namja imut itu memainkan kejantanannya. Namja imut itu menarik tengkuk Chanyeol dan menjilati bibir tebal Chanyeol.

"Jadi mmmh bisa kita lanjutkan saya—?"

"Pesan kamar sana. Kau tidak malu melakukan sex di publik begini?"

Sehun memijat pangkal hidungnya yang berdenyut-denyut dengan kelakuan tidak senonoh kawannya itu dengan penghibur di sini.

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan senyuman lima jari tanpa sedikitpun merasa bersalah. Ia memasukkan lagi penis yang menegak itu pada celana dalamnya. Chanyeol sedikit meringis mengingat penisnya yang sudah ereksi.

"By the way, jika kau merasa bosan kau bisa memilih uke maupun yeoja untuk melepas penatmu Sehun. Okay, aku cabut dulu. Paipai"

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat dengan tangan satunya merangkul bahu namja imut itu.

"Hn,"

Sehun menyesap winenya sambil memejamkan mata. Rasa panas ditenggorokannya membuatnya cukup rileks. Sehun memuji kualitas wine Stradivarius Club ini.

Saat asyik meminum cairan alkohol itu, tiba-tiba harum parfum yang begitu segar dan berbau menyenangkan mengacaukan pikirannya.

Wangi kayu manis bercampur citrus.

"Vodka satu berkadar 40%, Woohyun-ah"

'Suaranya merdu' batin Sehun. Sehun sedikit melirik namja yang berada tepat di sebelahnya.

**DEG**

'Cantik'

Namja yang sedari tadi beraktivitas mengelap gelas-gelas piala itu menatap namja mungil yang baru saja datang.

"Ok...Luhan tumben tidak bersama namja-namja malam ini. Waeyo eh?"

Woohyun meracik minuman yang dipesan Luhan. Ia menaruh es batu dan cairan berwana kemerahan itu pada gelas Luhan.

Luhan sedikit terkekeh mendengar ucapan Woohyun. "Kenapa? Kau ingin bersamaku malam ini Hyun?"

Luhan segera menyesap cairan itu hingga mengalir melalui tenggorokannya. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan saat cairan ini membasahi mulut dan tenggorokannya. Rasanya menyenangkan.

Luhan segera meneguk cairan merah itu hingga tandas.

Dari pembicaraan yang didengarnya, Sehun sedikit tahu bahwa namja yang bernama Luhan ini suka berkencan dengan namja-namja di bar ini.

Aneh, Sehun merasa kecewa.

Woohyun ikut terkekeh mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Tidak-tidak... Kau mau IU membunuhku huh? Jika aku ketahuan kencan denganmu?"

Luhan tersenyum miring mendengar ucapan Woohyun.

"Hey, pacarmu tidak akan tahu jika kau bersamaku sekali saja. Kau ini penakut sekali. Haah... kau sungguh membosankan."

Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

Woohyun terkekeh pelan.

"Hey, wajar saja, aku kan sangat mencintainya. IU itu cinta pertamaku, dan aku harap aku bisa bersamanya hingga akhir"

**DEG**

Tubuh Luhan sedikit menegang. Ia merasa sedikit ngilu di dadanya. Ucapan Woohyun sedikit mengingatkan Luhan akan masa lalu suramnya.

"Ya, aku harap kau bisa bahagia dengan IU, Hyun."

Luhan segera menuang sendiri botol minuman bening itu ke gelasnya, dan meneguknya cepat.

Entah kenapa Sehun merasa ada nada getir dalam ucapan Luhan.

"Thanks, Lu. Aku harap, Kau juga menemukan cinta sejatimu. Jangan bermain dengan namja-namja terus ne?" Woohyun sedikit mengusap surai halus milik Luhan.

"Arra. Dasar cerewet."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun merasa kesal karena seenaknya saja yeoja yang di temuinya di dekat pintu toilet itu mencium bibirnya. Sehun menggosok-gosokkan bibirnya yang terkena noda lipstik itu dengan air sekalian ia membasuh wajahnya.

Sehun yakin bahwa Chanyeol akan menginap di lantai atas bar ini. Lantai itu memang menyediakan bilik-bilik kamar untuk setiap pasangan yang ingin melakukan sex.

Sehun memutuskan akan pulang ke apartemennya daripada bingung harus melakukan apa di club ini.

Doing sex? Sehun tidak mau melakukan hal itu. Ia tidak suka berhubungan badan dengan orang asing.

Lagipula dengan mantannya saja, Sehun hanya berciuman bibir saja. Ehem, sedikit meraba juga.

Walaupun dari luar mungkin, Sehun terlihat seperti namja-namja nakal lainnya, namun kenyataannya, Sehun masih terhitung sebagai perjaka.

.

Sehun harusnya tahu Chanyeol tidak akan menenangkannya. Justru Chanyeol akan menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Sehun bersumpah ia tidak akan menuruti perkataan Chanyeol lagi.

'Dasar tiang listrik sialan'

Sehun menatap namja -Luhan- yang tadi duduk di sebelahnya di bangku tinggi meja bartender.

Ia masih berada di sana. Terlihat sekali ia telah mabuk. Dilihat dari berbotol-botol bir yang berada di depannya. Ia juga melihat namja yang mendatangi Luhan yang sedang mabuk itu.

Sehun melihat mereka saling berbincang sebelum akhirnya sang namja yang baru datang menarik tengkuk namja yang mabuk itu dan menubrukkan bibir mereka saling berciuman dengan liar.

Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dan melanjutkan acara jalannya tadi. Menuju pintu keluar.

**PLAK!**

"Aku bilang aku... tidak mau hik... melayanimu, Daehyun-ah."

Sehun membalikkan badannya dan melihat bahwa namja yang berwajah tampan itu ditampar namja mungil itu.

Sang namja itu mencengkeram rahang Luhan dengan keras.

"Apa maksudmu Luhannie? Biasanya kau juga kau mau kan?"

Namja itu memeluk Luhan dan mengendus-endus leher Luhan. Luhan meronta-ronta dari pelukan Daehyun.

"Tidak, tidak aku... hik mohon jangan..."

Sehun merasa ia harus menolong namja itu. Ia segera mendekati mereka.

"Lepaskan, namja itu."

Daehyun yang sedang membuat kissmark di leher Luhan menatap dengan pandangan tidak suka pada orang yang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Cih, kau siapa?" Daehyun memandang remeh pada Sehun.

Sehun hanya menatap datar pada Daehyun, walaupun emosi menjalari dirinya.

"Aku tunangannya,"

Luhan segera melepaskan pelukan Daehyun yang longgar itu dan segera bersembunyi di balik punggung Sehun.

Daehyun terkekeh mendengar omong kosong Sehun.

"Mwo? Kau apa? Tunangannya? Hahahaha. Jangan bercanda! Luhan itu jalang heh?! Dia mau membuka pahanya bagi siapa saja yang menginginkan tubuhnya. Aku tidak percaya, Kau tunangannya."

Sehun merasa rahangnya mengeras. Ia tidak suka dengan racauan namja mabuk itu. Emosinya terasa mengeleggak. Ia mengepalkan jari-jarinya menahan gejolak amarahnya pada namja itu.

"Kau tahu, Ia bahkan lebih murahan dibandingkan namja dan yeoja penghibur di sini. Kau tahu kenapa? Ya, itu karena dia membiarkan orang menikmati lubangnya tanpa meminta bayaran sepeserpun. Bukankah itu menunjukan betapa jalangnya ia, huh hahaha—AKH!"

**BUAGH **

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Sehun segera menerjang Daehyun dan langsung memukul rahangnya. Dorongan kerasnya membuat botol-botol bir dan gelas di meja bartender itu berjatuhan, pecah. Suara pecahan itu rupanya membuat banyak pasang mata menatap sumber kekacauan itu.

Daehyun tampak belum siap menerima pukulan itu dan berusaha melawan Sehun. Tapi Sehun segera mengunci pergerakan Daehyun dan memukul wajah tampan itu berkali-kali. Darah nampak muncrat dari sudut bibir Daehyun.

Sehun dan Daehyun segera dipisahkan oleh beberapa bartender dan beberapa namja di sana.

"Fuck! Tunggu pembalasanku sialan!"

Woohyun yang dipapah oleh temannya itu mengacungkan jari tengah pada Sehun. Sehun terlihat memasang wajah datar andalannya. Pokerface. Dalam hati, Ia sedikit merasa lega telah menghajar namja kurang ajar itu.

Sehun memandang Luhan yang meringkuk di lantai. Ia mengangkat Luhan agar berdiri. Tiba-tiba tepukan di bahu Sehun membuat Sehun menoleh.

"Kau bisa antar Luhan pulang?"

"Ne?" Sehun memandang Woohyun bingung.

"Aku tahu Kau orang baik. Aku sudah banyak mengenal berbagai macam karakter orang yang ku temui di club ini. Aku bisa membedakan mana yang bajingan, mana yang bukan. Menurutku, Kau masih polos—"

Sehun menatap orang itu dengan sedikit jengah. Ya, walaupun ia belum pernah berhubungan intim, setidaknya ia tidak polos-polos sekali.

"— dan Aku memercayakan Luhan padamu. Jadi tolong bisa Kau bawa Luhan pulang?"

Sehun memandangnya tidak setuju. "Bukankah, Kau itu temannya Luhan? Kenapa bukan Kau saja yang mengantarnya pulang?"

Woohyun menghela nafas sedikit."Aku masih bekerja. Kalau aku meninggalkan pekerjaan ini sama saja aku bersiap kehilangan pekerjaanku ini."

"Tapi—"

"Dengar, Aku juga harus membereskan kekacauan yang Kau buat tahu."

Sehun memandang Woohyun beberapa detik kemudian memutuskan.

"Baiklah akan Ku antar Ia pulang –" Woohyun mengembangkan senyumnya hingga matanya yang sipit bertambah sipit.

"—jadi bisa Kau tunjukkan dimana alamatnya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

Sehun memapah Luhan agar keluar dari bar yang penuh sesak dengan orang-orang. Ia cukup kesulitan menahan badan Luhan yang mabuk itu.

"Buat apa hik.. Kau... menolongku?"

Sehun melirik namja yang berada di rangkulannya itu. Ia melihat Luhan yang benar-benar mabuk. Terlihat dari pipinya yang begitu memerah, matanya yang sayu dan gestur tubuhnya pun kacau.

"Hm, Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa hik...Kau ingin hik... merasakan tubuhku hik juga seperti hik namja lainnya, hik..."

Sehun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Ia merasa amarah melanda dirinya. Ia merasa marah dengan kata-kata namja cantik itu.

"Hhahahaha hik... Kau hik pasti sama seperti hik mereka ya? Sudah hik... mengaku...hik saja." Luhan berjalan semakin sempoyongan mengingat Sehun yang mempercepat jalannya.

"Dengar, aku tidak seperti mereka. Aku menolongmu karena aku kasihan padamu. Aku sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk menjamah tubuhmu," ucap Sehun dengan menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Aku hik... tidak percaya hik... padamu hik... " Luhan terkekeh kecil meremehkan Sehun.

Sehun mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada pinggang kiri Luhan. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak terbawa emosi karena namja mabuk ini.

"Aku hik...dulunya hik...bukan namja hik...seperti hik...ini"

Sehun terus memegang tangan kanan Luhan yang tergantung di bahunya. Sehun menatap wajah samping Luhan merasa penasaran dengan ucapan Luhan.

"Aku hik...menjadi seperti ini hik...karena namja bejat itu...hik..."

Sehun terus berjalan melalui orang-orang yang sedang berdansa liar. Ia sedikit memeluk Luhan agar tidak menabrak orang-orang ini.

"Hik... Aku begitu hik... mencintainya...hik"

Entah kenapa Sehun merasa tidak begitu suka saat namja mungil yang sedang dipapahnya mengatakan kata-kata itu. Iris matanya menjadi lebih kelam dari biasanya.

"Dia ternyata hik...hanya menginginkan hik tubuhku...hik—"

Sehun merasa sedikit terkejut mendengar ungkapan Luhan.

"—dia memutuskanku hik...setelah hik...mendapat hik tubuhku...hahaha bodohnya hik aku.. hik... yang mengira hik dia sungguhan... mencintaiku...hik"

Sehun merasa hatinya sedikit berdenyut sakit saat melihat namja manis itu tertawa tapi matanya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Akhirnya hik...aku mengandung hik...anaknya...tapi...dia hik...meninggalkanku...hik"

Sehun memandang wajah Luhan.

Wajahnya begitu membuat hati Sehun tersentuh. Air mata menuruni pipi Luhan dengan deras. Hidung dan pipinya memerah. Luhan terlihat menyedihkan.

Rasanya Sehun ingin mengecup kening namja bermata indah ini. Sehun ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa Luhan akan baik-baik saja.

"Namja brengsek itu hik... berkata bahwa hik...aku cupu...dan tidak menarik hik... dan dia hik berkata...aku harusnya hik bersyukur bisa hik...berpacaran dengannya hik... "

Namja bersurai blonde itu berhasil mencapai pintu utama. Ia menurunkan tubuh Luhan dan segera membopong Luhan dengan bridal style.

"Aku...hik..begitu hik...putus asa... Aku hik benar-benar frustasi...hik..." Luhan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun. Ia mengamankan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun.

"Aku...keguguran hik... dan aku hik...berubah hik...liar...dan aku hik...membuktikan hik...padanya...bahwa hik aku...bisa hik mendapatkan namja hik mana saja..."

Sehun merasa begitu marah pada namja brengsek yang menyebabkan Luhan menjadi seperti ini.

Ia menjadi tahu kenapa Luhan begitu liar namun sebenarnya itu hanyalah kamuflase perasaan Luhan yang begitu terluka atas perlakuan namja itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun telah sampai di basement apartemen Luhan. Ia menghentikan nyala mesin mobilnya. Ia menatap Luhan yang masih meracau tidak jelas itu.

Sesekali Luhan akan terkekeh sendiri.

"Hahaha... hik...Im bitch hik...now..."

Sehun segera melepas seatbeltnya dan melepaskan seatbelt Luhan. Ia keluar dari pintu pengemudi dan berjalan ke pintu penumpang. Sehun segera menggendong Luhan, walaupun sedikit susah mengingat Luhan yang terus bergerak-gerak.

"Aku bahkan hik...tidur dengan hik...kekasih orang hik..."

Sehun hanya diam membiarkan Luhan mengoceh semaunya. Ia membawa Luhan masuk ke pintu utama dan segera terlihat meja resepsionis dengan dua orang, namja dan yeoja yang berada di sana.

"Selamat datang, Tuan. Ada yang bisa Kami bantu?" Yeoja bersanggul seperti model pramugari itu bertanya ramah pada Sehun. Senyuman tidak lepas dari wajah manisnya.

"Dimana kamar Luhan?" tanya Sehun tanpa basa-basi.

Namja disebelahnya mengoperasikan laptop didepannya untuk mencari kamar Luhan.

"Kamar milik Luhan-sshi berada di lantai 4, nomor 99 Tuan," ucap namja resepsionis itu.

"Mari saya antar Tuan?"

"Ani. Gomawo," Sehun segera berlalu dari hadapan resepsionis tadi dan menuju lift yang tidak jauh dari meja resepsionis tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun tiba di depan kamar Luhan dan memandang pintu itu datar. Ia memandang nomor-nomor dipintu itu dengan datar.

"Sial. Bagaimana Aku bisa masuk jika tidak mengetahui password kamar ini"

Sehun memandang Luhan yang cekikikan tidak karuan.

"Hik...hik...Hhahaha hik...Aku bahagiaaa...hik"

Sehun tahu Ia konyol jika bertanya password pada namja yang sedang mabuk berat. Tapi sebelum dicoba, siapa tahu kan?

"Berapa nomor kombinasi apartemenmu Lu?"

Luhan memandang Sehun sebentar kemudian tertawa. Ia sedikit menggoyangkan tangannya yang menjuntai di bahu Sehun.

"hahaha hik...kau hik mau menyetubuhiku hik anniya?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, kesal. Ternyata memang percuma menanyakan password pada orang mabuk.

"1204 hik"

"Ne?" Sehun memiringkan wajahnya menghadap Luhan. Ia seperti mendengar password apartemen Luhan.

"1...2...0...4" Luhan memilin-milin rambut Sehun dengan senang, seperti mendapat mainan baru.

Sehun segera mengetik password itu dan BINGO! pintu pun terbuka.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, ternyata usahanya berhasil. Berusaha bertanya pada orang mabuk mungkin bukan hal yang buruk.

Sehun menatap ruangan apartemen Luhan yang minimalis namun berkesan elegan. Ruangan ini cukup leluasa untuk ditinggali namja bertubuh mungil itu.

Namja bertubuh jangkung itu langsung berhadapan dengan satu set home teater dengan sofa lipat. Disini juga terdapat lemari berukuran sedang yang di atasnya terdapat bingkai foto-bingkai foto.

Dan di sebelahnya terdapat kamar yang Sehun duga, kamar itu milik Luhan.

Namja bersurai blonde itu menatap Luhan yang mulai sedikit tenang. Hanya gumaman-gumaman yang tidak jelas yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Sehun segera memasuki kamar Luhan.

Ia membaringkan Luhan pada kasur ukuran kingsize ber-bedcover violet polos itu. Namja berkulit pucat itu hendak berlalu dari Luhan setelah melepas sepatu Luhan. Namun tanpa diduga,

**GREB **

Tangan Luhan menarik jaket kulit Sehun dan membuat Sehun terjatuh menindih Luhan. Luhan segera menduduki perut Sehun.

Sehun tersentak saat Luhan menggesek-gesekkan selangkangannya pada selangkangan Sehun.

"Aahh...aahh..."

Perlakuan Luhan tak urung membuat keduanya mendesah. Sehun berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Luhan, namun namja manis itu dengan cepat membungkam mulut Sehun dengan ciuman.

Ciuman yang panas, kasar, dan terburu-buru.

Sehun berusaha melepaskan diri dari Luhan, namun Luhan jusrtu semakin beringas melumati bibirnya.

Luhan menarik-narik lidah Sehun keluar. Luhan segera menyesap lidah Sehun dengan lidahnya di luar rongga mulut mereka. Saliva tampak berlelehan menjatuhi bibir mereka.

"Ahh...ahh...aahh"

Luhan dengan cepat memposisikan tangannya sehingga berada persis di selangkangan Sehun. Sehun mengerang saat Luhan meremas-remas selangkangannya.

"Stop it nghhh..."

Luhan menyeringai licik melihat Sehun yang menikmati permainan tangannya, walaupun mulutnya menolak.

Ia segera membuka kancing celana Sehun terburu-buru. Kemudian menurunkan retsleting celananya dengan tidak sabaran.

Tanpa menurunkan celana boxer maupun celana Sehun, Luhan segera menarik keluar kejantanan Sehun. Luhan segera mengurut-urut kejantanan Sehun membuatnya mengerang. Erangannya tertahan oleh lidah Luhan.

Luhan melepas tautan lidahnya. Sambungan saliva itu terlepas dari lidah keduanya dan jatuh ke kasur.

Luhan bergerak turun. Ia memandang dan memegang kejantanan Sehun dengan senang. Lidahnya menjilati bibir atasnya. Terlihat cairan precum dilubang penisnya. Menggiurkan.

"Itadakimasu," ucap Luhan riang

Sehun yang masih mengumpulkan oksigen, tiba-tiba merasa gelenyar kenikmatan melanda kejantanannya. Ia bisa merasakan rongga hangat nan basah melingkupi kebanggaannya. Rasanya geli namun bercampur nikmat.

Sehun bisa merasakan darahnya yang berdesir saat merasakan lidah Luhan menjilat-jilati lubang penisnya yang terdapat precum. Tanpa sadar erangan dan desahannya keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ahh...Ouhh..Mmmh..."

Luhan memasukkan kejantanan Sehun agar lebih dalam memasuki mulutnya. Tangannya ikut memijat-mijat penis Sehun yang tidak terjangkau mulutnya. Sesekali lidahnya ikut menggelitik pangkal kejantanan Sehun yang di tumbuhi bulu.

"Hmmm...mmmhh...mmmmh"

Luhan mendesah dalam kegiatannya mengoral Sehun.

Sehun bisa merasakan miliknya yang semakin membesar. Ia yakin sebentar lagi akan keluar.

Luhan yang mengerti bahwa Sehun akan klimaks, segera menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan cepat, hingga milik Sehun keluar masuk mulutnya dengan cepat.

Sehun memandang ke bawah. Ia bisa melihat Luhan yang menikmati kejantanannya dengan penuh gairah. Ia juga melihat kejantanannya yang keluar masuk mulut Luhan, membuat klimaksnya dekat.

Sehun sunguh tidak tahan. Tangan Sehun memegang kepala Luhan dan menggerak-gerakan kepala Luhan. Beberapa kali Luhan tersedak saat kepala penis Sehun memasuki tenggorokannya. Namun Sehun terus memaksa Luhan menelan penisnya.

Ia tidak peduli awalnya ia menolak perlakuan Luhan.

Ia tidak peduli Luhan yang mengeluarkan air mata karena sodokan penis besarnya.

Yang sekarang ia pedulikan bahwa ia ingin menuntaskan hasratnya.

"Ouhh...fuck..ahh...shit"

**CROT**

**CROT **

**CROT**

Luhan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar saat kejantanan Sehun menyemburkan spermanya. Cairan sperma Sehun berceceran di lidahnya yang terjulur keluar dan sekitar wajahnya.

Luhan mencium bibir Sehun. Luhan membelit Sehun, sehingga cairan itu berpindah ke lidah Sehun. Namun, Luhan kembali menghisap lidah Sehun hingga cairan kental itu kembali ke lidahnya.

"Mmmhh...mmmhh..."

Setelah puas bermain cairan Sehun. Luhan mengangkang kakinya pada kepala Sehun.

Luhan membuka celananya dengan cepat. Ia menyodorkan kejantanannya yang mengeluarkan precum didepan Sehun yang masih terbaring.

Luhan menampar-nampar pipi Sehun dengan penisnya.

"Jilat sayang..."

Sehun menuruti perintah Luhan. Ia mulai menjilati kepala penis Luhan. Kemudian batangnya. Dan juga skrotum yang mengerut itu.

"Ahh...baby, kauhh pintarrhhh..."

Sehun yang dipuji demikian semakin semangat memainkan penis Luhan. Ia memijat-mijat bola kembar Luhan dan memaju-mundurkan mulutnya pada penis Luhan.

"Ahh...sayang...mulutmu hangatt.."

Luhan tidak tahan akan kenikmatan yang melandanya. Ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya hingga kejantanannya timbul tenggelam dalam mulut Sehun.

Sehun tersedak saat penis itu memasuki tenggorokannya, rasanya ia ingin muntah. Namun Luhan semakin menggerakan penisnya dengan cepat.

Luhan memandang wajah Sehun yang terlihat susah menerima sodokan penisnya, begitu menggoda hasratnya. Ia tak tahan.

"Ahhhh...ahhhh...nnghhh..ouuhhh...arghhhh"

**CROT**

**CROT**

**CROT**

Luhan memasukkan penisnya dalam-dalam hingga meluncur ke tenggorokan Sehun. Semburan penisnya mengalir deras kedalam lambung Sehun.

Sehun yang tidak tahan segera mendorong perut Luhan hingga penis itu keluar dari mulut Sehun.

Sperma itu terus menyembur dari lubang penis Luhan membuat Luhan kelojotan diranjang. Sehun merasa terangsang dengan pemandangan itu. Perlahan penisnya bangkit.

"Shit," Sehun menatap penisnya yang mulai berdiri lagi itu.

Sehun memandang Luhan yang ternyata sudah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Sehun memperbaiki celananya yang sesak. Ia juga memperbaiki celana Luhan.

Sehun segera keluar dari apartemen Luhan.

'Ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan hal sejauh ini bersama orang lain.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun sudah memakai kaos santai dan celana pendek selutut. Ia baru saja mandi setelah bermain solo.

Gara-gara Luhan.

Ia merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk apartemennya. Wajahnya memandang plafon. Pikirannya melayang pada namja cantik bernama Luhan.

Ngomong-ngomong jika mengingat Luhan, maka ia mengingat adegan panas itu. Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Wajahnya sedikit memanas.

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya tentang Luhan.

Namja bermata dark brown itu membuka matanya lagi.

Luhan, ia sangat cantik untuk ukuran namja. Bahkan yeoja-yeoja yang ditemuinya tidak semenarik Luhan. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat hatinya memilih Luhan.

Ada suatu perasaan khusus saat melihat kerapuhan Luhan yang tersembunyi dengan apik di balik tingkah liarnya.

Perasaan yang ingin melindungi namja bermata sendu itu dari hal yang dapat menghancurkannya.

Ia ingin melihat Luhan bahagia.

Ia ingin menjadi orang yang membahagiakannya.

Ia ingin menjadi sandaran bagi Luhan.

Kalimat yang diucapkan Luhan tiba-tiba terlintas dalam pikirannya.

"dia memutuskanku hik...setelah hik...mendapat hik tubuhku...hahaha bodohnya hik aku.. hik... yang mengira hik dia sungguhan... mencintaiku...hik"

'Luhan, '

**DEG**

Jantungnya berdebar-debar keras saat mengingat wajah Luhan. Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan sering bermain dengan namja-namja.

Namun entah mengapa Sehun merasa tidak apa-apa. Aneh. Tentu saja! Mana ada namja yang suka (dalam artian tulus mencintai apa adanya) dengan orang yang tubuhnya sering dijamah oleh orang lain?

Bukankah masih banyak uke maupun yeoja yang masih lebih steril dari jamahan tangan-tangan tidak bertanggung jawab?

Tapi sungguh hati Sehun tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Apalagi Luhan melakukannya hanya untuk pembuktian pada namja brengsek yang meninggalkannya itu.

'Apakah aku jatuh cinta padanya?' ucap Sehun lirih.

Hembusan angin memasuki jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Tirai-tirainya bergoyang karena hembusan angin malam itu.

Angin itu seolah menjawab pertanyaan Sehun di keheningan malam itu.

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**TBC**

Terimikisih buat yang ngeluangin waktu buat baca. Apalagi yg udah sudi mau ngasih jejaknya. Semangat dan dukungan kalian sgt berarti buat aku. Thanks so mucch dude, :,) *elap ingus

oyah hmpir lupa, buat yg fav ama follow maacih jga yaa, mumumu

curcol dikit yaa *ditendang duluan*

uhmm,, trnyata bikin epep berchapter itu bkin pusyaang yaa?Bingung mw dibikin gmana, apalagi jujur dlu aku g bkin knsep critanya, jd rada susah buat ngepas-ngepasin ama chapter sblumnya. Tpi, syukurlah akhirnya selesai jga.. Daaan, hasilnya pasti failed bin ngebosenin abis ya. T.T

**Big thanks to my beloved reader:**

**l|exoshipper|neshia-96|younlaycious88| cupcupcuphie12|guest| HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH |jonari| lisnana1|luluna99| Hunhan10|LD|kailustt | Xiaolu whirlwinds telekineticks|Hasya Kim| lulu-shi|Hasya| kim heeki|hunhanminute| RZHH 261220|junia angel|l**

So, mind to review chingu? :)


End file.
